


Lucifer

by Starlightowl99



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angels, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Demons, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Heaven, Hell, Lilith - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Polyamory, Psychology, Some ships are only friendships now, Sometimes Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, Triggers, Vampires, Violence, main ship is LeoBin, other bands coming later, other fandoms comig later, other tags coming later, sometimes cruel, sometimes heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: What happens if a creature who thought love got rid from it and only feels hate, anger or lust falls in love again?What happens if a creature who thought love is overrated and not needed falls in love again?What happens if a creature who thought it could never love again starts to fall in love again?What happens if Lucifer finds love again?What happens if the one who creates all that feelings is just a poor nephilim having no idea of the danger he is in?





	Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Hakyeonni for beta reading and editing my horrible english <3
> 
> So finally i start my main Lucifer AU i have written some side OS already.  
> I´m a trash for LeoBin so this is the main ship here.  
> Further i´m for more Dom/Taek so don´t fight me on this Lol.  
> Some ships are  
> \- only friendships now  
> \- they happen only once or from time to time
> 
> I plan to add other fandoms and groups/ persons during the story and i tag them if they appear.  
> Main fandom is Vixx.
> 
> If you have questions feel free to ask.  
> Don´t read if you are easy to trigger because i really plan to write heavy stuff in some chapters.  
> I will probably always rate it as explecite just to get sure.
> 
> Have fun reading and make me happy leaving Kudos (and maybe a comment?)

“Wo geht der Teufel wenn er weint?”  
“Where does the devil go to cry”  
“Wo geht der Teufel wenn er schreit?”  
“Where does the devil go to scream?”  
“Wo geht der Teufel hin, wenn er Nachts nicht schlafen kann?”  
Where does the devil go if he can't sleep at night?”

“Wo geht der Teufel hin? Wo geht der Teufel hin?”  
“Where does the devil go? Where does the devil go?”

 

Knowledge is the key to money.  
Money is the new power nowadays.  
Money and knowledge combined is the ultimate weapon to rule humans today.  
Maybe even to rule the world.

If you have lots of money you are rich.  
If you are rich you can built up the connections you need.  
If you are rich you can be an influencer.  
If you are rich you can be a politician, CEO, celebrity, artist, underground boss, whoever you want to be.  
If you are rich you can manipulate others easily.  
If you are rich… you can RULE.

The Devil noticed a lot of changes in the world over his time in hell. In the old days it was easy to be the Evil and dark king of hell.

Humans once believed in magic, gods and goddesses. They feared God, they feared him, his name. They feared magic.

Over their evolution he nearly got forgotten like the old gods and goddesses. So he needed to learn quickly how to go with the time and stop underestimating the stupid human race. Oh yes, he learned his lesson. He adjusted his methods. Humans stopped believing in magic things, in hell and heaven. The modern human has no idea about how much magic still is going on. How much heaven and hell exists for real. How much war between the two sides is going on until now. This much ignorance pisses him off even more. Ignorant race!

Oh the Middle Age is a time he really misses. What a beautiful time that was. So many corrupted souls on this planet. So many “good" priests souls he could collect. So many priest who fell for him. So many false church men. So much murder and slaughter. So much Sin. It was a feast for him.

If you would tell a human today your name is Lucifer they would think you are a new artist. If you tell them about magic and hell they would tell you to see a doctor. Humans have probably only one fear today and that is death.

Well, he isn't Death, but he can surely arrange for you to see him sooner than you wished.

The Devil built himself a big empire over the time. Hell bored him after a while which made him move into the human world he hated so much and still does. Catching souls isn't as easy as it once was and nearly no one is summoning him for any deals anymore. Moving to new methods was unavoidable. Why wait until poor damned souls came to find him in hell when he is able to come and catch them. Why not bring hell into the human world? So he spread his wings and built himself a new kingdom. Unseen for humans until they were damned to enter it and seen for the supernatural where the most of them tried hardly to avoid to enter.

In South Korea the normal mortals and most immortals known him as the king of nightlife. Every club, bar or anything else that has a nightlife—which includes the shady ones too—belongs to him. Mostly he lets Hakyeon handle all the publicity. He likes staying in the background, manipulation out of the shadows, feeding social media with rare photos and interviews. Hakyeon on the other hand loves the spotlight. They met under strange circumstances but they somehow understood each other. It became a bit more than friends but they could never be something like… lovers.

That thought about love almost triggered a feeling near to fear in him. The only love he once had was God and God abandoned him. So he did what got requested from him then.

He hated.

If he had to describe their strange relationship then it would be partners in crime with benefits. He isn't going to complain.

Torture and entertainment. That's his business.  
Or how liked the people used to say in Rome,  
“Panem et circenses”—bread and circuses.

After a long time studying he moved into the human world. Giving himself a new name and a new identity. A rich CEO.  
Didn’t take long for Hakyeon to show up. It took him some time to understand Hakyeon but he seems to be one of those rare ones who is able to “control” him somehow. To calm him. To stop him from going insane. To help him relax. Like his other three brothers. But Hakyeon he trusts, the others he doesn’t. Not anymore. The Devil was glad he had Hakyeon. He was able to get himself to a point where he was able to tell him from time to time. On the other hand he wouldn't hesitate to—at least give it a try—kill him if he would tell anyone else.

From the beginning he started to build up his connections in the world of crime and shadows.

That's a world he knows perfectly.. As an almighty angel it was very easy for him to make sure everyone knew who the new big boss was from now on. Not just for the human part in the world, also for the inhuman part.  
After Making him your enemy you will start begging that he finally kills you. A rumor that he loves to prove right from time to time. He isn’t that person that just brutally slaughters all you love. He destroys you and everyone you love with your cruelest nightmares first before he kills you.

Even if humans try hard to stop believing in magic and to ignore the fact creatures exist it doesn't change the fact somewhat exist. Demons, angels and a whole bunch of fantasy stuff you can only dream of. It all exist if you accept its existence.

Another important point for him when he left hell was, to be on good terms with Lilith and her bunch of demonic creatures she gave birth to. Even if that means pleasuring her from time to time. He doesn’t care much about her from the beginning and to be honest he really like her now. Sex is a weapon to use if you play the game of power and he would lie to say he doesn't like to use that weapon. He doesn't even care about gender. God damn he is Lucifer after all. Personified sin and darkness. Furthermore Lilith's personal bodyguard is a wonderful distraction sometimes. Another reason he wants her close to him.

Hakyeon once was an Seraphim but not an Archangel like him. Unlike him Hakyeon didn't fall but he doesn’t have gods grace anymore either. Even if he still stays kind of loyal to his ex-god. It's like he was something between an angel and a fallen one. But when Lilith became her own goddess she granted Hakyeon with extra power which made him something new and different. Something like Lucifer but also not. He isn't that powerful. It's complicated and even the devil doesn't really know what exactly Hakyeon became.  
Whatever he is know, it suits him better.

* * *

 

Standing on the roof of one of the higher skyscrapers he watches the city. It's in the middle of the night. Life is busy down there. The city shines bright like a glimmering dark diamond in the light but it feels more like a hungry animal, always hunting, never sleeping. Feeding off in the darkest hours of the night on poor tired souls having no idea they get consumed. His six black wings, folded slightly along his body, making even the night jealous for being so beautiful black because not even the last drops of light want to touch them. Afraid of getting absorbed, the light fears the touch.

Yet it looks so peaceful making him cringe at the thought of it. He looks up into the sky, sneering, watching the stars. Peace is such an overrated goal humans try to achieve. It is way more fun if the world isn't peaceful. He is pretty happy humans fail so much on trying to achieve peace and if he has the chance he tries everything to let them now that they are just pitiful souls with no influence on peace at all. The more they fail, the more he can feed on their damned souls.

A familiar aura appears on the roof behind him. He waits until the fallen one materialises himself. “Wonshik.” He doesn't need to look at him to recognize him.

“My King,” Wonshik says, folding his black wings on his back, in a neutral voice and bows slightly in a way only he is allowed to.

“We are alone. Stop being official.” The Devil smiles and this time it's a friendly one before he turns around and adds, “my friend.”

“So you are finally back from hell business?” Wonshik sounds happy the Devil notices and it makes him somehow feel happy too. He missed his fallen angel, more than he would ever say. Showing friendly emotions and feeling them is hard for someone who only knows hate and anger or lust. Not even to mention love. The devil is sure when he got banned that feeling got erased out of his heart. He can't even love his father anymore.

“So far yes. It's time for some business here too.” The Devil smiles knowingly. “I have the feeling some good things happen the next time.”

Wonshik chuckles. “I can tell you a lot of supernaturals aren't happy having you back. You know when the King isn't here…”he smiles wickedly.

“That's one of the reasons I’m back.” he Devil starts laughing. It's not a very loud sound but it strangely resonant in the darkness of the night. Growing, getting stronger and moving on like a wave. Filling the night with his cruel sound and clearly bringing out one statement to every creature of shadow and darkness. That the King of hell is back.

 

Even the night shudders and the stars in the sky try to hide themselves behind the clouds.


End file.
